Tragedi Ramen
by Hasheo-Sama
Summary: Ada apakah di Ichiraku? Naruto yang biasanya ke Ichiraku Ramen, melihat Shino yang tidak pernah makan ramen satu kalipun? Ada apa sebenarnya? ONESHOT.. Please R&R..


**Spoiler: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA! **

Tragedi Ramen

Suatu hari yang cerah di Konoha, Naruto pergi menyantap ramen kesukaannya di Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil membayangkan rasa ramen yang selalu melekat pada lidahnya.

"Hmm.. enaknya makan ramen apa ya hari ini?" pikir Naruto

Saat dia sedang berpikir, dia sudah tiba di depan Ichiraku Ramen. Dia kemudian melihat sesosok anak dari klan Aburame yang baru saja keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto kaget saat melihat Shino, sebab tidak mungkin Shino adalah seorang ramen-holic seperti dirinya. Kemudian Naruto menyapanya.

"Oi, Shino!" panggil Naruto

Shino terkejut, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto di Ichiraku Ramen. Dia pura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto mengejarnya dan memegang pundaknya.

"Hei, Shino! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? (emangnya nelepon?)" tanya Naruto

"Oh, hai Naruto.." jawab Shino gugup

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu, Shino? Aku kan hanya memanggilmu." Kata Naruto

"Oh, begitu.." jawab Shino tenang

"Eh, iya.. Tadi kau ngapain di Ichiraku Ramen? Habis makan ramen ya?" tanya Naruto

Clepp.. Pertanyaan Naruto tepat menusuk hati Shino. Shino pun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena dia terlalu gugup.

"Sial! Sudah kuduga dia akan memberiku pertanyaan seperti itu.. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat." Pikir Shino

"Hei Shino, ada apa? Ayo kutraktir makan ramen." Kata Naruto

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku mau pulang dulu ya.." kata Shino sambil gemetaran

"Oh, jadi kau baru saja makan di Ichiraku Ramen ya?" tanya Naruto

"Argh, sial! Aku terjebak dalam kata-katanya. Jika kujawab iya, pasti dia akan bertanya macam-macam, jika aku bilang tidak, aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus ku buat." pikir Shino

"Hei, Shino! Kau kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya kau gugup banget?" tanya Naruto

"Eh.. er.. eh.. itu.. bukan apa-apa." jawab Shino gugup

"Tuh kan kau gugup, memangnya ada apa? Kau tadi makan ramen ya?" tanya Naruto

"Kalo iya kenapa, hah!?" jawab Shino dengan nada agak marah

"Santai aja kalee.. Yah gw cuma nanya doang kok. Mau ikut makan ramen denganku tidak? Tentu saja aku yang traktir." kata Naruto

"Oh begitu, ya sudah aku ikut saja." jawab Shino

Tapi walaupun Shino sudah menjawab seperti itu, dia masih saja gugup dan gelisah. Seperti ada sesuatu di Ichiraku Ramen yang membuat dirinya gelisah.

"Gawat! Kenapa tadi aku bilang iya ya? Aku harus bisa membuat dia tidak melihat apa yang kulakukan tadi. Baiklah, rencanaku akan kumulai sekarang. Lihat saja kau, Naruto." pikir Shino

"Wah, enaknya makan ramen rasa apa ya?" pikir Naruto dengan tampang innocent

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di Ichiraku Ramen, kemudian mereka masuk ke Ichiraku Ramen. Paman penjaga ramen sedang tidak ada di tempatnya. Lalu Shino, diam-diam mengeluarkan serangganya ke dalam kuah ramen yang sedang di panaskan.

"Hei, paman! Aku ingin makan ramen." kata Naruto

"Hei, tunggu sebentar." kata Paman penjual Ramen sambil keluar dari belakang. "Oh, Naruto.. dan kau.." kata Paman penjual Ramen terkejut

"..." Shino terdiam

"Oh, dia temanku.. Tadi dia sudah makan di sini, iya kan Paman? Aku hanya ingin mentraktirnya makan." kata Naruto

"Sudahlah, Naruto.. Aku tidak lapar kok. Kau saja yang makan." kata Shino

"Ya sudah, biar ku buat Ramen untukmu.. Dan kali ini, kau kuberi makan ramen spesial gratis " kata paman penjual ramen

"Hore! Ramen! Ramen!" kata Naruto

Selagi Paman penjual Ramen membuat Ramen spesial untuk Naruto. Shino berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Sekarang, gelisah dan gemetarnya sudah hilang. Apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan Shino?

Paman Pembuat Ramen benar-benar asyik membuat ramen hingga akhirnya lupa waktu. Naruto sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Dia benar-benar kelaparan. Akhirnya Ramen-pun datang dan tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung menyantap ramennya.

Shino yang wajahnya tertutup, diam-diam tersenyum. Paman penjual Ramen-pun diam-diam juga tersenyum. Seolah-olah mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Fuaah.. Kenyang.. Tapi tadi kok ada rasa yang agak aneh ya pada ramen ini?" tanya Naruto

"Itu.. Karena itu adalah Ramen Spesial, jadi rasanya berbeda dengan yang lain." kata paman penjual ramen

"Hoo.. Begitu.." kata Naruto

"Berhasil! Akhirnya! Aku berhasil!" pikir Shino sambil tersenyum diam-diam

"Kau kenapa Shino?" tanya Naruto

"B..Bukan apa-apa.." kata Shino

Tiba-tiba..

"Aduuh.. Kenapa ini? Perutku sakit sekali.." kata Naruto

Akhirnya Shino tidak bisa menahan tertawanya lagi..

"Huahahahahahahahahaha... Kau terjebak Naruto!" kata Shino

"Apa maksudmu, Shino? Jadi kau melakukan semua ini." kata Naruto marah

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku? Jawabannya karena aku sedang **iseng**.. Tenang saja, serangga dalam tubuhmu akan keluar begitu kau buang air besar dan dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan telur di dalam tubuh manusia." kata Shino

"Apa!? Iseng!? Beraninya kau!" kata Naruto

"Paman penjual Ramen juga membantuku." kata Shino

"Hehehe.." kata Paman penjual ramen

"Apa? Kalau begitu, tadi kenapa kau gemetaran dan gelisah?" tanya Naruto

"Oh, itu? Itu karena aku takut ada orang lain yang masuk ke Ichiraku Ramen sebelum kita. Sebab, jika ada yang masuk selain kau, pasti orang itu sudah jadi korban dan mungkin akan mati." kata Shino

"Apa? Jadi aku akan mati?" tanya Naruto

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memasukkan serangga penawar racun dan hanya membuatmu sakit perut saja. Bagaimana rasanya sakit perut Naruto? Hahahahaha.." kata Shino

"Ugh.. Tidak kusangka! Aduh! Kenapa harus aku yang dijadikan bahan percobaan semua ini?" tanya Naruto

"Takdir.. (dengan nada iklan Hexos) Hahahaha... Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan yang lain yang akan datang, tapi tidak kusangka, aku bertemu denganmu.. Hahahaha.. Jadi kau deh yang jadi korban." kata Shino

"Sial! Shino awas kau!" kata Naruto

"Hehehe.. Aku pulang dulu ya, Naruto! Dadah.." kata Shino

"Hati-hati, kau!" kata Naruto

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan.. Wuaaaaaa..." kata Shino sambil berjalan keluar

"Hahahahahahaha.. Tidak kusangka, Shino akan terjebak perangkapku.. Bagaimana rasanya dibawah?" kata Naruto sambil menahan sakit di perutnya

"Ugh.. Sialan kau, Naruto! Kapan kau membuat lubang ini?" tanya Shino

"Saat kita sedang makan, aku menggunakan kagebunshin untuk membuat lubang itu.." kata Naruto

"Ugh.. kualat dah! Apes!" kata Shino

Pesan: Jangan sekali-kali ngisengin orang yang lebih iseng dari kita, sebab dia pasti juga bakal ngisengin kita juga dan mungkin ngisenginnya lebih parah dari kita..

Hehehehe..

Pesannya ga penting kok..

Gw juga ga tau dah, pesannya bener apa ga..

Silahkan nilai sendiri..

**Jangan lupa review!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! **


End file.
